I Will Follow You
by Darkmagis74
Summary: Clara loved him and stood by his side through everything. But how can you love a bat of the dungeons? Severus x OC Rated M for good reason!
1. The Final

"Severus… I can't do this without you… I can't." My heart was breaking at the sight before me.

He was motionless and cold.

So very cold.

But he was still slowly breathing.

The trio had left mere minutes ago, leaving me alone with him. My hands shook as I held the dagger. I had everything I needed with me but I was scared to start, but I needed to get to work now before it really was too late.

I rested the dagger against his left wrist and made one deep, clean slice, then proceeded to do the same with his right wrist.

Blood started pouring out from both cuts, it wasn't terribly slow but it wasn't as fast as blood should be flowing. His blood was clotting. That's the common result with snake venom.

I tilted his head back and forced a bezoar and a blood-replenishing potion down his throat and counted down the minutes before needing to give him another potion and another stone. Judging how fast he was losing blood, it would be about ten minutes.

My plan was simple, keep his wounds open to flush the infected blood out, the bezoar would keep the venom at bay and the blood-replenishing potion would obviously make sure he would constantly have blood in his system. I am also going to give him the three anti-venom poisons currently known hoping that together they would get rid of the venom. If my plan goes accordingly, he should be venom free and able to truly start healing in about an hour and a half.

The only fault in this plan is the bezoar. Its main use is for common poisons, Nagini's venom is definitely not a common poison, but the stone has shown to keep more uncommon poisons under control until further medical treatment was applied.

I wouldn't know if this plan would work until the hour and a half was up, two hours at most.

The first ten minutes went past painfully slow. I re-administered the bezoar, blood-replenishing potion as well as the first anti-venom potion.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion. I checked his vital signs. Still breathing, still has a heartbeat and his pupils still dilated with light.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar, another blood replenishing potion and the second anti-venom potion.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion. I started to feel myself sink into a depression. I knew I still had some more time to go but the feeling of him not being able to make it was slowly seeping in and clouding my mind.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion. I checked his vital signs again. No change.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar, another blood replenishing potion and the final anti-venom potion. This was it… if this potion didn't take effect and combine with the previous potions and bezoar stone then there was no coming back.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion. This hit the hour and a half mark. Between now and this next thirty minutes, he should be cleared of the venom and open his eyes. I am now checking his vital signs every ten minutes.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion. No change.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion. No change. My heart broke a little more.

Ten more minutes, another bezoar and another blood replenishing potion. No change. Dread filled my entire being as nothing changed. We've hit the two hour mark and he has yet to open his eyes or move even.

_One more. Just do one more and if he doesn't show improvement then..._ I couldn't even finish the thought.

The final bezoar…

The final blood-replenishing potion…

The final ten minutes…


	2. First through Sixth

I stood next with the rest of the first years, all of us waiting to get sorted into our houses.

"Lily Evans…" McGonagall called.

A young girl with red hair and green eyes walked up and sat on the stool, the sorting hat placed onto her head.

After a moment "GRYFFINDOR!" rang through the Great Hall. Lily jumped down from the stool and joined the other Gryffindors who cheered.

I watched as Lily was introduced to the boy next to her. I had met her on the train and she seemed to be pretty nice. I had also met the boy next to her; he seemed to be more on the arrogant side.

"Clara Rowe."

I walked up to the stool just as every student had done. The sorting hat placed gently on my head. I looked around the room while I waited for the hat to say something.

"_Where to put you…_" the hat finally called out. "_Your head belongs in Slytherin, but your heart… your heart belongs in Gryffindor. Your loyalty is admirable, your morals are held to the highest standards while you will do anything to reach your goal. You make the darkest of places glow brighter than the stars. I know just where you belong_."

"Slytherin!"

I got up from the stool and went to the table that cheered. I said hello to the few other first years around me.

"Sirius Black…"

A small boy made his way up to the stool and the hat was on his head for about a minute before it called out, "Gryffindor!"

"Severus Snape…"

Another small boy with black hair and dark eyes sat upon the stool and without a second thought the hat yelled "Slytherin!"

The boy got off the stool and took the open seat right next to me.

"Hello, my name is Clara." I greeted with my hand out.

"Severus." He shook it.

_The students all ate to their hearts content and after a final speech from Dumbledore, they were off to bed._

"Come on, Severus! We have potions in 10 minutes!" I bounced on the soles of my feet waiting for my new friend to come downstairs.

It was the first class for potions and I couldn't be more excited. I had watched mother make a few around the house and I knew this would be the class I was most looking forward to. Finally, Severus came down the stairs. I took his hand and dragged him to the potions classroom.

We had double potions today with Ravenclaws. It was then, along with Severus, I found out my passion for potions. I shyly asked him right after class if he would be my friend… my best friend. Fortunately, he agreed.

During the rest of my first year, I excelled in potions, flying and herbology. I suppose the last one was a good thing since herbology ties in with so intently; I also did pretty well in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Since I hung out with Severus, I also hung out with Lily Evans. We quickly became the best of friends. Most of the Slytherin girls weren't very friendly. I did happen to meet a fourth year Slytherin, Narcissa Black; she is the older sister I never had. She looked out for me and studied with me if I was in need of help. I also met her cousin, also a first year, Sirius Black and we terrible together, always playing small pranks on others. With Sirius came James Potter, Remus Lupin and another little boy whom I was creeped out by every time I saw him. Remus and I became friends fast but James Potter… I loathed him. He has arrogance pouring out of his ears. It stinks really.

Our second through sixth years flew by. My hatred for James Potter increased with every year. Remus and Sirius became the brothers I never had, Lily is still my best friend, Narcissa and I owl each other every week since she graduated and in my mind, Severus was slowly becoming more than my best friend.


	3. The Start of the Seventh

All of the students arrived at Hogwarts right on time. First years went away with Hagrid while second through seventh piled into one of the carriages that pulled themselves. The first years were sorted and Dumbledore made a few announcements. The first being the usual "don't go to the third floor or you'll die" and second being that we are banned from the Forbidden Forest.

Now, I've served my fair share of detentions because of Sirius and I pranking mostly Peeves and a few of the first years. We never did anything that could harm someone. It was mostly silly childish things that would even make the 'victim' laugh. Anyways, if we are banned from the Forbidden Forest, why the hell do we serve detention there?! Ten points to Dumbledore for his logic.

However, the third announcement made the entire hall silent. We were going to be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving shortly and would stay with us for the duration of the tournament. The tournament hadn't been held in years due to too many deaths, but the ministry wanted to start it back up and do a trial run before completely reinstating it. Every sixth and seventh year's name would be automatically entered into the Goblet of Fire.

Both schools appeared, made their introductions, and sat down at each of the tables equally. Food appeared shortly after that. While the first through fifth years chatted away, sixth and seventh sat nervously and nibbled on a few pieces of food.

I couldn't eat. I've heard horrible stories about the tournament changing people, deaths and just flat out torture. Being a seventh year, my name was in that goblet.

I silently went straight to bed without a word to anybody.

* * *

Severus and I were enjoying a warm Saturday afternoon right after our first week of classes. We both had our faces buried in our potions textbooks, I snuck a few glances up to look at Severus more closely. I liked the way he looked. He wouldn't ever be classified as hot, hot actually sounds and feels degrading in describing him. He is better than that.

One of the times I glanced up I couldn't help but notice James Potter coming our way with his band of followers.

"Severus… look."

He turned and groaned.

"Snape!" Potter yelled.

"Please, not today," I pleaded. I did not want him to ruin this pleasant day.

Potter grabbed Severus' bag from the ground and dumped it. I stood up about ready to punch him in the face; the only thing that stopped me was Severus grabbing my arm.

"What's the matter Snively?" And before I knew it, Severus was floating in the air.

"James Potter! Put him down!" I yelled.

"Or what? Who wants me to take off Snively's trousers?" the following that he had cheered as Severus was rotated upside down. Sirius, whom normally cheered James on, actually looked like he felt sorry for Severus. Out of everyone in this entire school. James Potter loved torturing Severus the most.

I ran full speed and knocked him to the ground, repeatedly punching him as hard as I could.

"Clara, stop it! You're hurting him!" Lily shouted.

Both Remus and Sirius had to pull me off of James, who took off running away, Lily running after him.

_What has gotten into her lately?_ I thought. _Since when does she run after Potter instead of checking on Severus?_

Speaking of which, I looked back to see Severus lying on the ground. I rushed over to him while Sirius and Remus went after Potter, Remus muttered a quick apology before he left.

"Severus, are you alright? You've got a cut on your forehead, here," I took a cloth napkin out of my bag and gently dabbed the blood away.

"Thank you Clara," he softly said looking at me.

I smiled in return; I could tell that Lily leaving was getting to him.

"I'm sorry about Lily, she's been quite foolish lately." I mentioned.

"It's because she fancies Potter."

_Oh say it isn't so! _

"I sure hope not."

"I love her, Clara."

When he said that, I felt a stab go straight through my heart. "Are you sure about that?"

He nodded.

"How can you love someone who doesn't take the time to check and make sure you're alright?"

He didn't answer.

"You don't need her."

"But I want her."

_Can he drive the knife further into my heart?_

"One day, Severus, you will realize you deserve someone so much better. Someone who can return your love for them and stand by your side."

"I'm doomed."

I let out a laugh and smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

* * *

Two weeks later was the day that the names would be drawn from each school.

"There's no way our names would be picked, right Sev? I mean theres at least a hundred others that could be chosen… right?" We both sat down on the right side of the room towards the back.

"Don't worry, Clara. There is no way our names would get picked."

"Settle down, please…" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the Great Hall.

A small piece of paper shot out of the Goblet of Fire as it glowed bright blue.

"The Beauxbaton champion is… Marie Gerard." A petite girl stood from the crowd of applauding Beauxbaton ladies. She walked up to the front and disappeared through a door behind Dumbledore.

The goblet flared up again and another paper shot out.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Hugo Ahlberg." This time a buff Swedish boy, whom looked far older than he is, rose from the crowd of Durmstrang boys and followed the same path Marie took.

The goblet flared for a final time.

"The Hogwarts champion is… Clara Rowe."

My heart stopped.

I couldn't breathe.

I didn't move until a Ravenclaw behind me pushed me to my feet. I slowly walked to the door the two previous champions went through. With one last look to Severus, I opened the door and closed it gently behind me.

I didn't pay too close attention to what the minister and Dumbledore were saying. I zoned in and out of the conversation just enough to get the jist of it. There would be three tasks. The first task you receive a clue to the second task and the second task you receive a clue for the third task.

The first task would be seven weeks from now, I could wait.


	4. Authors note

To anyone who is Actually reading this story...

so I had the next few chapters done when I accidentally cracked the screen on my computer to the point where you couldn't see anything. Well, when I finally was able to turn it in to Apple (obviously a Mac user) they had to keep it a few days because they had to order the hardware to fix my screen. It's still with them and I am trying to write this on my iPad. I have some of the story on here and will try to finish the next few chapters, if not, it could be up to another week before I post a new one.

hang in there and I'm sorry it's taking so long!


End file.
